MANL: Manual
by dark flacon
Summary: The paths we find ourselves on do we choose our paths or do we just go along to it. Muilt crossover. Might change T to M. Chapters 1 to 4 rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

**Yep. A second story from me, but this one will be a Naruto/RWBY crossover.**

 **Disclaimer: I have no rights anything that comes from this story, except for any OC's. enjoy the story.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Trailer M**

* * *

 **「** **Forest」**

Currently, a young man in his teens was eating a bowl of ramen. The teen's current location was in the middle of the forest enjoying his hot broth and noodles, it was a strange place to stop for a quick meal, however, this boy didn't mind in the least. He was of average standing height, though one couldn't tell from his present situation. His physical appearance was something others would call handsome. The young man had spiky, black hair that cascaded to around his jawline. He had a narrow face that complimented his features with rounder eyes that gave him a sort of feminine look; he most likely inherited that feature from his mother. Speaking of his eyes, they were the most vibrant of blues one would ever see, perhaps akin to sapphire if you had to describe it. Though the most peculiar aspect of the young teen were the three whisker-like markings on his face. Had you met the boy, you'd immediately describe him as a Faunus, however, this person was completely human.

As for clothing, the boy wore simple attire. A dark colored jacket covered his torso with a navy blue tee underneath. His trousers were a plain black though the color had faded with time due to how much it had been worn. There were a few tears here and there, though nothing too serious. To finish his outfit, the young man had a longer than average blue scarf tied around his neck. This extra addition to his outfit is always noticeable because of the sentimentality of the article. Hung on one of the many belt loops of his pants, was a fox mask. Because of his mask and the physical markings that naturally occurred on his face, the young man was constantly hounded for being a part of the infamous group known as the White Fang. Yet he didn't show support nor deny the acclaim.

On his right leg held an average sized pouch. Inside of the pouch were kunai knives. They were special in the way that many only appeared to have been used by shinobi on television or in movies, but he liked the small knife. They were easy to carry, simple to use, and were lightweight enough to have many spares. To finish his unique appearance, the dark haired youth had a brazen green colored sword that resembled a kunai used by shinobi that was situated on his back. In the center of the sword, where the handle or crossguard was meant to be, there was a diamond shaped hole. This hole contained an emerald gem.

Still slurping the rest of his meal without a care in the world, the young man suddenly leaped opposite the way he was facing for seemingly no reason. Seconds later, a large creature, its body the color of charcoal with a bone-white mask that shrouded its face, pounced on his previous location. Upon closer inspection, the animal had black fur with bone-like spines jutting out from different parts of its body. It was hunched over like a dog or a wolf, yet neither of the two.

Throwing his bowl skyward and mentally regretting his decision to eat in the seemingly deserted woods, the young man got into a readied stance waiting for whatever may happen next. However, to his dismay, more Beowolves emerged from the surrounding trees and brush, surrounding the raven haired teen. Cursing himself silently, the youthful looking teen glanced around quickly, eyes darting to and from at all the possible ways he could dismantle his enemies. One of the many Grimm to his immediate left rushed forward in a jumping motion with its claws forward. With an unspoken command, the rest charge the young man with devastating ferocity.

Slipping a hand into his side pouch, the whiskered youth palmed a pair of kunai as he dashed into the oncoming horde of Grimm. He quickly thrust the duo of knives into the head of the first charging Beowolf, instantly killing the beast. Swiftly sidestepping and ducking, the boy had to maneuver himself to avoid the teeth and claws of the rest of his pursuers. Smirking at the simplicity of the bloodthirsty monsters, he now held a kunai in both hands and flicked his wrists towards the pair of wolves who initially tried to maim him. The knives met their mark at the base of the necks of the mindless monsters quickly terminating them.

Not wanting to spend any more unnecessary time on the remaining Grimm and needlessly wasting his kunai, the sapphire eyed boy fingered his pouch until a glimmer of recognition sparked in his eyes. Pulling out what looked to be a harmless slip of paper that had scribbles on it, the young man attached it to the end of a third kunai. Gazing at the last of the horde, he briskly surveyed the area, making sure there were none that escaped his vision. Throwing the kunai near the center of the waiting pack, not even several seconds had elapsed before a resounding explosion shook the area. Once the dust cleared, a small crater remained.

Patting himself on the back for a job well done, the young man began his trek in a random direction. Unfortunately, his instincts were screaming at him and with a well-timed dash to the right, the dark haired teen narrowly missed a large stinger aiming for his torso. Voicing his irritation at the rookie mistake, the teen turned only to see a black exoskeleton in his general direction.

Atop the exoskeleton were bone-white plates that shielded it from blunt weaponry. Having missed its target, the glowing stinger returned to a resting position above the main body. Moss and grass poked out at random crevices along its body, indicating that this particular Grimm had been laying down for a long time before detecting anyone within its vicinity.

Grinding his teeth together in frustration, the boy looked up to the sun to determine how much time he had left in the day. Coming up with an estimate, he figured it was an hour or two past noon. "Sorry big guy, not a lot of time left. I've got to end this quickly," came a rough, yet smooth voice.

Holding a hand out to his side, the whiskered boy focused the aura from his body into a single point. Channeling his energy, he called it to the center of his hand in a swirling manner. A billowing whirl that sounded almost ethereal resonated in the clearing. Slowly, but surely, a violet sphere of energy formed. Storming the large creature, he held out his attack forward and slammed it into the Death Stalker whilst calling out the name of his technique.

"Spiraling Ring!" he shouted, hitting the Grimm on its head. At first glance, the orb of destruction didn't appear to have any effect. Once a moment passed, the skull of the offending monster caved inward in resemblance of something were grinding away at its structure. It was then flung away from the raven haired teen as if it were hit by a vehicle. Viewing the now downed Grimm evaporating into wisps of inky darkness, the boy dusted his hands smiling at another situation he had survived.

Once again beginning his trek towards civilization, he pondered at something that had been bothering him for the past while. "Hm, I wonder how everyone else is doing...?" questioned the spiky teen. "Oh well, I'll see them soon enough. Gotta get ready for my third year... I hate school. Tch," he clicked his teeth in annoyance. "Hope this year is more interesting than the previous years," clasping his hands behind his head, the boy carelessly wandered the forest. His silhouette fading as the camera panned away into the sky.

* * *

The scene faded to four outlines with the letters M. A. N. L. in the front. The form behind the letter M slowly brightened, revealing the previous character in a stylized pose. His fox mask covering half of his smirking face as he stood before an iridescent purple background. Beneath the large M was the name of our hero, Menma.

* * *

 **Well this was short, don't worry only the trailers are to be short, reviewed if you like it, well this was dark flacon next time peace ✌**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second trailer for you all! This particular character is one many will hopefully love and adore in this setting.**

 **Disclaimer: On the first Trailer.**

 **Trailer A**

* * *

 **「Train Tracks** **」**

Nearby a train station's railway, a young man is currently waiting on a bench adjusting his double-barreled gun. The young man looked to be in his late teens by appearance alone. He has dark, messy hair that just barely covers his ears while framing the entirety of his face. With practiced ease, the teenaged boy swept his bangs to right of his face using his end of his fingers. Pale freckles were easily seen on his lightly tanned face though they only stretched over his nose and extended over the middle of his face.

As for his appearance, the dark haired youth wore black high-topped sneakers with some sort of white design on the outer side, his dark navy blue almost black colored trousers tucked into the opening of his shoes. A long overcoat-like jacket, that did nothing to hide his impressive muscle tone beneath his shirt, rested on his shoulders. On the rear side of his jacket was a striking image. It was that of a standard Jolly Roger with a large mustache and a cross made of bones behind it in the shape of a plus sign. Beneath the coat was a plain crimson shirt. Along his black pants were twin interlocking belts; a burnt orange belt was fitted along the loops of his pants while a shorter, second belt was present with a large red "A" printed on the silver buckle. The second belt wasn't fastened correctly. Instead, it hung over his right hip but was left it unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his pants. A hunting knife on rested on his second belt with metal bo staff on his back, two pouches to put his guns.

To complete his outward style, an orange hat sat upon his head. The hat itself was nothing special in particular, however, what set it apart from others of its color were the twin smileys present near the base of the rim. The smiles were opposites of one another; one smiling, the other frowning. Two long orange side straps hung down the sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels.

The teen male jovially hummed a tune til he saw the train approaching. Getting up, he gathered what little belongings he carried with him and waited for one of the many carriages to stop before him. His eyebrow twitched as the train didn't appear to be coming to a halt anytime soon. Figuring another way to catch a ride, he went with his own way of doing things. Once the train's caboose came into his line of sight, the young man got into a ready position. Dashing forward, he held his right hand outwards towards a vertical pole that framed the last cart of the metallic snake. Grabbing the handle and hoisting himself on the still moving train was an easy feat for him. Calmly walking to the cargo's door the freckled teen lifted up a leg and reared it back. With a surprising amount of force, he kicks the door down revealing members of White Fang.

They all looked at him in shock as if not believing their eyes at the sudden appearance. The Faunus adopted hostile stances and prepped themselves as they readied to attack.

Holding both arms out, palms facing his potential attackers, the young man called out a hasty stopping gesture.

"Wait!" he bellowed, stopping everyone moments before allowing them to rush forward. Pointing to the member nearest him, he spoke out in a casual tone, "You seem like an alright person. I'll let you decide first, okay? Heads or tails?"

Looking around at his brethren, he saw the confused gazes of all the White Fang members. Turning his attention back to the dark haired guy before them, he questioned what just happened. "What?"

"I'm asking you to choose heads or tails," replied the teen. He already knew such a question would be taken lightly. Why wouldn't it be? They obviously outnumbered him and figured he was stalling for time.

"Umm heads?" the young man grabbed a coin to air hitting the ground revealing tails.

The young man just shrugged. "Too bad, I wanted to use my guns..." trailed off the quirky boy as he reached for his bo staff. "This staff will have to do."

Among the hostile organization were frowns, growls, and agitation at some rookie huntsman underestimating them. "Get him!" one of them roared.

Charging forward to shred the person to pieces was the collective thought in the minds of the White Fang members. With little hesitation, the cocky youth bashed in the face of one man follow by a twirl of his staff hitting the another grunt from behind with the end of his staff.

He then dashed to the other members kicking one in his face whilst smashing the flat end of his scepter into a duo pf the terrorist members.

Sneering at his the easily dispatched enemies, he focused his aura and let his Semblance blaze to life. Gathering a large amount of Aura into the palms of his hands the dark haired teen brought his hands together as if he were holding a ball. The Aura started melding while shaping a large ball of intense flames. "Let's see if you all can survive this!"

A magnificent orange glow blinded a majority of the Faunus. Many shielded their face in fear of being burnt by the intense heat coming from the rigid figure in front of them all. Despite being a safe enough distance away, each person could feel the heat licking the edges of their forms causing some to flinch backward in fear. One of them yelled to the other members to open fire at boy's, but to everyone's surprise, it merely fazed through his body. In place of what should have been blood and a hole in his person, were flickering holes of fire that slowly closed to reveal him unhurt.

The young man smirked, feeling his Semblence's warmth flare around him randomly. It's been some time since he let loose with his unique ability. "You can try all you like, but nothing can harm me in this state. Want to know why?" he brought forth a question to the quivering group. Seeing the reluctance in each of their eyes, he answered for them. "It's because I'm a Fire man."

"W-What?" the remaining White Fang members got afraid of him.

The young man's cocky attitude erupted full force. "Fire meaning, I can do this," he drew his arm back in preparation for a powerful blow. "Fire Fists!"

Using an accumulated force behind a normal straight punch, the floor crumbled away with the resulting explosion from his wrathful Aura. The surrounding area was bathed in a warm, evening sunset-like glow as the destruction died away.

* * *

 **「Minutes Later** **」**

Looking from afar, the dark haired youth watched as the members of White Fang begin taken into custody. He pat himself on the back for a job well done.

He looks at his watch he groaned. "Looks like Nozomi was right. They planned on stealing Dust from this train," he said amused at the thwarted plan. Turning on his heel, the spontaneous man ditched the place in favor of stumbling onto a new adventure.

The scene fades to back with four silhouettes highlighting the screen. At the bottom of each figure stood the letters M. A. N. L. in large print. Menma was already shown, the next letter being "A" lit up ablaze before calming down. The flickering embers revealing the next hero in the story. Standing in the background showed Ace with his usual smirk and flaming fists.

* * *

 **Yep, I drafted Ace into my story. Why? Because he's awesome and a badass! Nozomi will be a part of the team also. Review if you liked or enjoyed this chapter. Peace out everyone, til next time! ✌**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third trailer for you all! Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: On the first Trailer.

Trailer N

* * *

 **「Unknown Lab - Two Years Ago** **」**

Somewhere in an unknown location, a young girl in her late teens was standing in an open area waiting for something. It didn't seem as if she were in immediate danger, yet she still carried herself knowing there would be an attack on her person. Nevertheless, the young woman was calm, even going as far as to say she was relaxed, as she patiently anticipated whatever was to come.

The teenaged girl was fairly attractive in her own sense of style. Her physical appearance makes most underestimate her, though she uses that slight against her as an advantage. She is a short and petite woman with chin length dark green hair and purplish-red eyes. Her outfit consists of wearing a short Shihakushō, otherwise known as the "Garment of Dead Souls", commonly known in folklore to be used by Shinigami.

The black and white garment has many parts to it. First, there is the white shitagi (下着, under clothing). It is a type of shirt that was mainly worn by samurai back in feudal Japan. Next is the black kosode (小袖, small sleeve). It's a unisex robe that could be used as either an undergarment or overgarment. The literal term for a kosode is "small sleeve" which refers to the opening. After this piece of clothing is the hakama (袴). Hakama are tied at the waist and cascade until the ankles. On the girl's feet were white tabi (足袋, foot pouch). Tabi are Japanese socks used centuries before in traditional clothing. They were usually ankle-high and have a separation between the big toe and remaining toes. Since they can be used by men and women, it is very common to see both samurai or political figures wearing this type of sock. Finally, are the waraji (草鞋) that are more widely known as sandals. However, these sandals were made of straw rope that is known to be worn by samurai and other foot soldiers during the feudal era of Japan. While they don't appear to be much, this footwear is very durable and provides great friction to the ground helping the wearer in rocky and coarse terrain.

On her waist was an average length scabbard that held a katana. The katana's handle looked to be fairly ordinary given it wasn't drawn. It has a rectangular tsuba with a cross shape engraved into it. The hilt of her weapon is colored a maroon red with the sheath being a raven black.

The room around her seemed to have glowed an angry red after having scanned the entirety of the area. A voice that reverberated around her gave her a brief rundown for what was about to happen. Listening to the standard procedure, the young woman waited until the final announcement had declared.

' _Training simulation activated_ ' the voice broadcasted. In almost an instant, thirty androids that had been clad in white armor with their robotic wiring visible underneath materialized into the vacant space.

The young girl took on a battle stance, with her right hand hovering over the still sheathed sword, ready for battle. The robotic humans didn't give any form of a signal before choosing to open fire at the only available target. It could have been a tragic end to the dark emerald-haired woman had she not cut apart any incoming bullets that got within her sword's range. Every time the droids fired a wave of iron at her, the teen girl drew her weapon and then quickly returned it to its holster. Not wanting to waste any more time, the young warrior disappeared from the visage of her attackers. Rapidly moving behind one of the stationary beings, the swordswoman cut the android in half. Knowing the robots would gain access to her location, she moved fast enough through their ranks mercilessly cutting them down faster than one could see. Eventually only a dozen or so had remained.

The rest of the droids apparently took notice of their thinning numbers. From their hands shot out blades similar to a sword, however, it looked to be a one-sided blade. Using their newly acquired weaponry, the better-armed androids rushed their executioner. Evading the blades was quite simple. The robots had numbers but next to zero skill in using whatever weapon in hand. Having enough of the cat-and-mouse game, the young woman cut through one of the metallic arms like a hot knife through butter. Clutching the now severed arm, she thrust it into the nearest golem. Figuring she should wrap things up,

Figuring she should wrap things up, a crackle that sounded similar to lightning was present in the enclosed space. Holding her index and middle finger out to the last figurines, she let loose with her attack. A wide array of electricity shot forward, encasing and decimating her enemies without ceasing. As she slowed the flow of her Aura, the lightning finally died down, revealing a large hole punctured in the now empty vicinity.

A withering voice unofficially proclaimed her as the victor. ' _Training simulation... deactivated._ '

Calming down from the adrenaline she felt pumping throughout her body, the emerald-haired girl resheathed her sword. A slow clapping made the girl turn her head to see who had shown up.

"Good job Nozomi. At this point, our plans will be completed if your recent simulation is anything to go by," trailed off a coarse voiced man. Like Nozomi, he has a similar shade of hair. Looking from her current position, she noted that he is quite tall and thin. He has chin-length straight hair which parts on the left side of his head; his face is somewhat long and narrow. The right side of his hair is green, and the left is yellow. The man wore a standard kimono, not unlike her Shihakushō; but with a yellow undershirt, light blue gloves, and a violet wrapping used as a belt. lt loosely hung around his waist to hold his sword.

"So are you ready for your next mission... Nozomi?"

* * *

 **「Present** **」**

Nozomi's train of thought was brought off course as she felt a vibrating in one of the many pockets that adorned her outfit. Taking out the mobile device, the now named teenager looked at the caller ID. It was her longtime friend and comrade. She smiled; the boy was an idiot at times but it was one of his more endearing traits. Not realizing that she accepted his call, the female warrior was brought out of her musings when a voice repeatedly called out to her. hey Nozomi are you there? hello?'

"Hey, Nozomi. Ne, are you there? Hello...?" pestered Menma, who was trying and somewhat failing to get her attention from his side.

"I'm here, Menma," she said. okay so are we still for meeting each other with

"What took so long? Anyway, are we still for meeting with the others?" Menma questioned.

The girl huffed and remembered the last time the four of them got together. To say it bluntly, there was a lot of destruction and complaints from both sides. She sighed, "As long you and Ace don't get us in trouble again." Nozomi said '... you're not going let one go are you.'

The dark haired male blanched at her statement, "...You're not going let that one time go, are you?"

She gripped the Scroll tightly and yelled at her friend, "It was five times!" Clicking her teeth, Nozomi sighed. "Just don't cause trouble this time, okay?" Honestly, the girl had enough to worry about. Adding the two of them was overkill. Not to mention their final member did nothing to stop their destructiveness. Always saying that it wasn't up to him.

Almost hearing the pout in his tone of voice, her whiskered friend gave in, "Fine. I'll see you in a little while Nozomi." With that said, the two teammates ended their conversation.

Gathering her belongings, Nozomi started walking to her eventual destination.

* * *

Once again, the scene of the four familiar silhouettes with the letters M. A. N. L. below each panel was displayed. This time the rectangular component next to Ace was given attention. The stylized "N" radiated with a green shine until the dark foreground was destroyed by a surge of lightning. Eventually the light show died away leaving a determined Nozomi ready join her comrades.

* * *

 **And here she is everyone! The female of team MANL! Only one more trailer before the main story begins. Stay tuned for the next installment. This is dark flacon saying peace out ✌**


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the final trailer before the story launches! How excited are you to get to know the last member of Team MANL? Thank you for being considerate and waiting for all of these characters to be introduced. Onto the story!

Disclaimer: On the first Trailer.

Trailer L

* * *

 **「Café Sightglass** **」**

A very tall and muscular young man was currently sitting near one of the side tables of this bistro. His hair is blonde and slicked back; its numerous spiky strands pointing backward, though some fell into a tuft on his forehead. There is a distinct lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye. Much like his father, and grandfather before him, his eyes have dark circles; each possesses a single prominent eyelash jutting outwards. Another distinct feature of this man was a tribal tattoo that extended from his ribs, up to his left shoulder and a large portion of his corresponding back.

Smiling at the barista who had arrived in time to place his order before him, he thanked her. The apron-wearing woman smiled back appreciatingly for the gratitude. Sparing a glance at him, the girl noticed he had larger than average canines and elegant outfit; one befitting a son of a wealthy or well known aristocratic figure. Glancing at his attire, she couldn't help but admire his choice of clothing. The blonde man wore a sleeveless, navy-colored muscle shirt that had verticle stripes running along the material with a turtle neck collar underneath his jacket. Said jacket had fur stitched into the fabric; the hem of the opening and end of his sleeves were the main places she could visibly see. His outfit was completed with dark crimson pants and black shoes that were made to look like dress shoes.

"Find something to your liking?" he calmly stated. He was privy to her wandering stare. While he didn't mind it in the least, she could have been more subtle.

Seeing the barista scurry off to the rear of the coffee shop, the spiky haired man smirked in amusement.

He calmly picked up his still steaming order and placed his lips at the rim of the mug; taking a small sip while enjoying the strong cinnamon flavor. It was a specialty drink. The holidays may have been over, but that didn't mean the food and drinks served had to be. Looking up while shrugging off his thoughts, the adult male admired the pleasant atmosphere that blanketed the coffee shop. It had been a long period of time since he was able to enjoy a serene tone.

His tranquil ambiance was broken by a number of people forcefully opening the door to the restaurant. Turning his head to see what the commotion was about, the scarred adult watched as the armed group pointed their weapons at the now rigid bystanders. They barked out orders while placing their members at distinct locations to appear more intimidating. Sighing silently, the well-dressed male placed his cup on the coaster. Noticing that every single civilian now rested on the floor, he mentally thanked these idiots for giving him an easier time to deal with their petty theft.

Gathering his Aura, the blonde male stood just out of sight. It wasn't until one of the sentries noticed a single man refusing to listen to their orders. He took it upon himself to assert his authority over the ignorant man. "Hey, moron! Didn't you hear us? Get on the floor and don't move!" He pointed his weapon at the unmoving man, knowing that it'd force him to adhere to his demands lest he would be shot.

Gritting his teeth at the lack of movement, the character cocked his weapon threateningly to get his point across and nudged the scarred young man roughly, eliciting a grunt from him. "I did hear you, I just don't want to lower myself in listening to fool such as yourself." Seeing one of their associates being so vocal during the heist, the others became aware of a single person giving their group a difficult time.

The assailant jeered, "Oh, we've got a tough guy with us, huh?" Bringing up his rifle to the man's temple, he made eye contact with the young man. "We don't need you trying to play the hero or getting any funny ideas..." he trailed off. Pulling the trigger, he was satisfied when his body crashed to the floor. The remaining civilians all blanched in horror, seeing the man who hadn't done anything wrong be killed in front of their very eyes. Even the barista who had blatantly admired the young man for his good looks and elegant features was paralyzed in fear at the nonchalant killing.

Turning to the rest of the hostages, the one who murdered without hesitation spoke in a loud voice, "Now you see we aren't playing around. No one move and you might all make it out of here alive." However, he noticed their attention wasn't on him, but rather the crumpled heap he thought to be a corpse. Shifting his attention, he widened his eyes as the person he shot point blank now stood tall and proud. Where the bullet hole was meant to be now seemed to be nothing but a smoking bruise.

"Heh, lucky shot. My turn," the blonde adult closed the distance between him and his would-be murderer before punching him square in the face, sending him hurtling across the room. The second he impacted with the wall, a body imprint was left with debris falling from the force. His associates all looked on in disbelief. What was this person made of? Shrugging off his cloak-like jacket, the blonde man cracked his neck and gestured with a 'come forth' motion. With an unannounced declaration, fighting broke out among the rest of the robbers and the fighting youth. Barreling through the attackers was a simple enough feat. He didn't have to exert himself more than needed. After some moments of throwing his all into the fight, he realized he lost sight of what was to come. Calming down, he made eye contact with the leader of the operation.

The man had a cold sweat built up and was trembling slightly. ' _There is no way. One man defeated us. How? How is this possible!?_ ' the man raged mentally. Clenching his teeth, he withstood his position. A subtle movement caught his eye. A fellow supporter who shared his views in stealing easy cash wasn't put out like he originally thought. The man was a known practitioner of using Dust to fight in case their common methods failed.

One of them decided to attack him with from a longer range, knowing he couldn't retaliate from his position. Pulling out a yellow crystallized substance, the assailant charged the lucid material and with a sneer charged the blonde haired man with a charge of lightning. Seeing the Dust crystal, the adrenaline hyped man fought back a smirk. Instead of dodging, he met the attack head on. The thought of victory briefly reached the minds of the thieves. To their shock and alarm, they were surprised as the Dust infused lightning attack was gobbled up by the strangely scarred man.

Huffing and wiping away any leftover substances, the blonde man looked at the person who thought he would electrify him. "Thanks for the snack," he arrogantly stated.

"W-What are you?"

 **"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"** he bellowed.

Generating an abnormally large torrent of his Aura, the blonde man aims it in the direction of his victims. Opening his maw, a concentrated, destructive blast of lightning stormed forward, destroying everything in its path. The lightning electrified everything in the vicinity, shutting down any electrical devices. As it hit the two thieves, they were shocked to the absolute limit. They could feel the heat generated by the frightening man; their skin seemed to be burning off of their bodies from the action.

* * *

 **「Outside** **」**

The remaining members of Team MANL are outside of the establishment waiting for their final member to arrive. They had seen the local news of a hostage situation and happened to see their blonde teammate casually sipping his drink. Sauntering up to the building, Nozomi was about to compliment their teammate for the lack of destruction that usually accompanied their battles. Unfortunately, karma seemed to have other ideas. Watching the men fly through the air until they stopped in the middle of the street, effectively shut her up. Looking to her left, the emerald haired teen saw her whiskered leader stifling a laugh. Frowning, she crossed her arms under her ample bust, "Shut up, Menma."

Ace nudged the closest robber that was unconscious before looking up at the muscular man. Already knowing the answer, he commented on the recent development. "You know Laxus, there's something called restraint," said the fire fist.

The now named blonde scoffed at his teammate. "I don't see you or Menma toning down your fights. When you can fight without causing needless destruction, come talk to me. Besides, these guys deserved it," the scarred blond responded.

"That's different Laxus, I just enjoy a good fight and can't help myself. Ace probably has the same problem. It's not like we want to destroy everything, right A?" Menma left off, looking to the freckled youth. The man nodded towards his partner with a grin. Though he flinched back when their only female member glared at him. Raising her hand to discipline the irrational ones of their group seemed to be left to her. Nozomi hit the back of Menma's skull with a closed fist.

Said person rubbed his head in retaliation. "I wish you guys would stop putting us in a terrible light," Nozomi said with her hands on her hips. The girl was irritated because they were viewed as a group, not individually. Meaning, should Menma or Ace do something out of turn, it reflects badly on them as a whole.

"Whatever. Let's see if there's another restaurant open. Fighting made me hungry," Laxus suggested already leaving the scene.

"Oh, I hope it's a ramen shop," added the dark haired teen.

Ace shrugged. Anything was better than nothing. He sent Nozomi a withering smile. 'She should lighten up more...' "...Or something with a buffet attached."

Sighing in exasperation, Nozomi deflated. "Boys will be boys..." She followed after her team, knowing they'll always be brutal in their methods. "But I'm glad they're my boys," grinned the usually frowning girl.

Menma, Ace, Nozomi and Laxus walked side by side as they conversed about their next destination. By themselves they were fierce, but together, they were a malevolent force.

* * *

The scene faded to four familiar silhouettes with the letters M. A. N. L. at the very bottom of each. The three previous panels were already lit up by the members of MANL. The last and final rectangular area was quaking. A roar that resembled a dragon broke the inkling that covered the silhouette. A flurry of electrical pulses traveled around the perimeter of Laxus' body, seeming to come alive with the figure. The man had his arms crossed under his lengthy jacket while smirking at the camera.

Now with our four heroes revealed, their adventures have begun. Stay tuned as their legend unfolds!

* * *

 **Yes, I finally finished with the Trailers! I want to give thanks to TheLoserWhoDoes for giving me the name for the story, as well as Moonlit Nightfall for being my new BETA these past few chapters. This is dark flacon saying til next time! ✌**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone sorry for taking me while the only excuse I have to say for myself is that thing came, up.**

* * *

(Beacon)

"Opzin made a mistake." Weiss then walked away, leaving Ruby Rose who was hurt by her partner statement. Ruby's first day wasn't going great.

That's not to say it was terrible, it was certainly better than her arrival at Beacon, that's for sure...but she still wouldn't call it good.

Professor Port's class was a total blunder. Ruby wasn't entirely sure if she was taught anything in that class, aside from precisely how the professor supposedly defeated an Ursa in his younger years. That wouldn't have been that bad on its own, but she seemed to have angered Weiss somehow during class, and the heiress had yelled at her afterwards. She recently found out the reason why Weiss was mad at is because she was the leader.

She was now having second thoughts about her, after all the hard work she just to do this far. Out nowhere felt a bump with someone as a pile of books fell, "not again." She thought "I'm sorry I wa-." She see a boy hand stopping her from talking, Ruby looked up at the boy he was taller than her and had spiky black hair and tanned skin, his eyes were bright blue and his most notable feature to Ruby was the whisker's on his cheek. Ruby had a small desire to scratch them but held herself back. He then dusts himself off, and grab one of the books.

"Don't worry about it, besides I should watch where I was going." The boy said as he grabs a book and Ruby decided to help him. "Thanks what's your name." The boy asked.

"Ruby."

"Menma nice to meet you." Menma said.

 **(Cue THE DAY by Porno Graffitti)**

 **(Shizukesa ga shimikomu yō de iki o tometa gozen goji)** Menma is kneeling and slowly gets up. Ace, Nozomi, and Laxus slowly walk up next to him. The four of them look outward.

 **(Hijō kaidan de tsume o kamu asu wa docchi da?)** It reveals that they are looking over a cliff an infestation of Grimm.

 **(THE DAY HAS COME!)** It shows them one by one as they reach for their respective weapons.

 **(Instumental)** The word MANL appears.

 **(Guitar instrumental)** It shows the members of team MANL, RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and CRDL one by one in various poses.

 **(Keshite akenai yoru mo furitsuzukete yamanai ame mo)** It shows Menma as he walks around the school with a far off look on his face.

 **(Kono rokudemo nai sekai ni wa aru nda yob)** He walks passed Ace who is sitting down as he looks at his hat before putting it on.

 **(Sukoshi mo hen de wa nai no madoromi ni ashi o torareteru)** It shows Nozomi as she looks off the cliff at Beacon before turning to look at Laxus.

 **(Anata o semete iru wake ja nai nda yob)** Laxus is seen laying in the grass with his eyes closed before he slowly opens them.

 **(Hitori kūsō ni asobu)** It shows Menma and Ace back to back. A silhouette of two boys one that looks like Menma with blond hair and another with a small scar on his cheek behind them.

 **(Soko de omoiegaita koto made)** It changes to Nozomi and Laxus. Behind Nozomi shadows of thirteen people with purple glowing eyes and behind Laxus is a strange symbol.

 **(Hajiru no kai?** ) It shows Roman as a pair of yellow eyes appear behind him.

 **(Instrumental)** The team smirks and splits off.

 **(Karamiau meikyū meikyū soredemo yuku to iu no?)** It shows Nozomi as she takes a stance and in one swift move moves across the field and unleashes her sword taking out multiple Grimm while Laxus begins having a punching contest with a large Beringal that gets faster and faster.

 **(Chīsaki tabibito ga kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne)** It shows Menma and Ace moving around the field wildly as they shoot/burn or cut through Grimm of all sizes. They both leap up and smash the head of a Nevermore with their feet at they make a dynamic entry pose on either side. Both of them with wild grins on their faces.

 **(Yuku ate mo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW!)** Nora is on Magnhild as she looks forward with a smile and launches forward. Ren appears next and spins rapidly with stormflower out before aiming forward.

 **(Hontō wa kowain ja nai no?)** Jaune is seen falling forward before being caught by Pyrrha as she leaps forward. Yang shoots Ember Celica behind her to launch herself forward.

 **(Fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga)**  
Blake is seen swinging by as she take a slash before Weiss zips by in her fighting stance. Roses gather and Ruby appears from them as she slashes with Crescent Rose

 **(Kaete yukeru sa)** It shows Laxus running before changing to Nozomi as she lifts her sword and then Ace as he heats up his body and finally Menma thrusting an open palm forward.

 **(THE DAY HAS COME!)** It shows Menma's hand with Spiraling sphere activated before changing to Ace's fist covered in fire then to Nozomi's hand holding her sword and finally Laxus's fist covered in lightning.

 **(Instrumental)** It shows team MANL in fighting stances along with the other students from beacon.

(Beacon)

"Thanks for the help," Menma commented as he and Ruby walked out of the library.

"Well I caused them to drop so it's the least I could do," Ruby said simply. "Why did you have so many anyway?"

"Because my teammate is a slave driver," The whiskered face teen muttered thinking about his green haired teammate. She had forced him to go over all the information he didn't pay attention too in class. It wasn't his fault the teachers were boring.

"What?"

"Nothing," Menma dismissed quickly and the two walked in companionable yet somewhat awkward silence.

"So you gonna tell me what that was all about earlier?" Menma asked speaking up.

"Huh?" Ruby asked looking up.

"That whole thing with the white haired girl," Menma explained.

"Oh," Ruby said as realization downed on her. "You heard that," She said dejectedly.

"Just that she said Ozpin made a mistake with you," Menma answered.

"Well she doesn't think I deserve to be the leader of our team," Ruby explained. "And she's not wrong,"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the youngest teen in my year," Ruby said. "I'm two years younger than everyone else."

"Wait you're 15?"

"Yeah,"

"And Ozpin made you a leader?"

"Yeah."

"….."

"Impressive."

"Yeah you think so," Ruby said. "But I mean I'm nothing special."

"Your 15 years old and at one of the greatest huntsmen academies amongst the four kingdoms," Menma said bluntly. "And you were chosen as a leader."

"But I don't deserve it," Ruby countered and there was an edge in her voice that made Menma pause. The two stopped walking and Menam looked at Ruby.

"I'm younger than everyone, I'm two years behind everyone in terms of education," Ruby began. "I don't even know if the leadership books I ordered are going to be any help and why would they be," She was almost shouting now. "How are any of my peers supposed to take me seriously when I'm younger than all of them, I know I wouldn't." She began moving her hands wildly and Menma had to take a step back to not get hit. "I had no idea what the professors were saying half the time because I didn't learn any of the things he mentioned." Ruby began pacing slightly. "I'm already bad with meeting people so the fact that my partner hates me after one day says a lot about me right there. I mean if my partner thinks badly about me than what about other students. What if they think I think I'm better than them and start to think badly of me," She looked up at Menma with desperation in her eyes. "If I can't get my team to trust me how can I get other teams to trust us as a whole," Menma remained quiet. "How am I supposed to be a good leader when I can't even get my own partner to trust me," She looked down for a moment taking in a few deep breaths. "I am Ozpin's mistake," The hall was quiet. Menma looked at the younger girl and saw her trembling.

"Ruby," He said.

Ruby looked at him slowly.

(Bop!)

"Ow!" The red themed girl cried as the older boy bopped her on the head. "What was that for!" She cried with big white eyes.

"That was for letting others get to you." Menma scolded and suddenly Ruby shrunk while he grew. "And this!" He shouted as he lifted his arm. The chibi Ruby cried out as she closed her eyes waiting for the hit to come.

(Pat.)

Ruby (now back too normal) opened her eyes as she felt a soft hand pet her head gently. She looked up to see a gentle smile on Menma's face.

"Is for showing me that you have all the qualities of being a good leader." He said softly.

Ruby looked at him not speaking. "I listened to your rant and you know what I heard?" He asked. Ruby shook her head slowly. "I heard you talk about how your team would be affected if you were a bad leader," He explained. "Not once did you mention how you being a bad leader affected you," He continued. "All your thoughts were about your team. That's a rare quality in a first year."

'First year?' Ruby thought.

"Hell you even ordered leadership books so you could become a leader." Menma said clearly impressed. The tone in his voice made Ruby blush slightly. She wasn't used to getting compliments.

"Ruby leaders aren't born," He explained. "They're made," He said. "Their march forward into the fire and forge themselves despite the obstacles thrown at them," He continued. "Most people are more worried about being leader because they think it's some kind of prestige or will bring great fame to them," He said and there was an edge in his voice. He clearly disagreed with this. "The fact that you're worried about being a good leader for your team says a lot right there about your character," Ruby blushed once again. If this guy kept complimenting her she would be as red as Crescent Rose. "Let me ask you this Ruby." Ruby looked back up at Menma.

"How long have you been a leader?"

Ruby blinked. "A couple of days I guess," She had taken the exam a couple of days ago and Ozpin had given her and the other first years the last couple of days to recuperate. Good thing the first day was today anyway.

"And this is the first day of classes right?" Ruby nodded. "So the last couple of days all of you were relaxing," Ruby nodded again. "So you haven't done anything that requires teamwork."

"Well my sister Yang suggested we try to get to know each other and I agreed." She chirped. "But it fell through when Blake and Weiss didn't want to participate."

"Seriously?" Menma asked with a frown. That didn't sound good. Then again considering what happened with his team when they started out than it wasn't so bad. But it was still concerning. "Anyways back to my original question," He said.

"How can she make an accurate opinion if you haven't really had a chance to prove yourself?"

Ruby opened her mouth to answer but found that she couldn't. She gained a faraway look as the words sunk in.

"Huh," She said intelligently.

"Exactly,"

He patted Ruby's head once again. He ruffled her hair gently and Ruby found herself wanting his hand to stay on her head.

"Just give it time," Menma said gently. "But if I'm being honest than I can tell you're going to be a great leader."

"How can you be so sure?" Ruby asked meekly.

"I just can," Menma said cheekily. Ruby puffed out one of her cheeks and he chuckled.

"Never hesitate to ask me for help if you need it ok."

"Would you really do that?" Ruby asked with big eyes.

"Anything to help guide a fellow leader,"

Wait?

"You're a leader?" Ruby asked in surprise.

"Yep!" Menma said cockily. "So never hesitate to come to me for advice!"

Ruby looked up at the older boy before smiling widely.

"Ok!" She gushed.

"Give it time and I'm sure you'll have a great team," Menma said. "They have a great leader after all," Ruby blushed brightly once again. This guy was really laying on the compliments.

"Menma!" A voice called.

The two leaders turned to see three people approaching them.

One was a boy with an orange hat on his head. He was about the same height as Menma and there was a smirk on his face. For some reason Ruby had a hunch that if he met Yang they would get along way to well. The next one was a girl with dark green hair. She had a furious look on her face as she approached the two. The last one was a giant of a man. Seriously was this guy really a student. He looked more like a teacher. He bad spiky blonde hair and a scar under one of his eyes. Around his neck was a pair of headphones and dull look on his face.

"What took you so long?!" The girl asked as they got closer. " _Why_ did it take you so long?!" She questioned.

"Don't worry about it I got it done." Menma said dismissing the green haired girl.

"Oh I bet you got lost," The orange hat wearing boy mocked with a smirk. Menma glared at him.

"Sounds believable," The tall man muttered.

"Screw all of you," Menma growled. "do you really think I'm not capable of returning some books to the library."

"Not really."

"Nope."

"Nah."

He turned too Ruby and anime tears came down his face.

"Be lucky you don't have teammates like mine," He said. "All they do is abuse me," Ruby giggled slightly.

"So ready to head to the cafeteria?" The boy with the hat asked.

"Yeah sure let's go," Menma said and the four began walking off throwing barbs at their leader the entire time. Ruby watched them go.  
What was she going to do now? She didn't really want to follow because she felt like she would be intruding. The other three hadn't really acknowledged her and Menma kind of left without saying anything. She would wait a few minutes then follow.

"Yo Ruby you coming?"

Ruby looked up to see Menma looking back at her with a somewhat confused look on her face.

"It's lunch time so let's go."

"Umm."

"Oh don't be shy we don't bite," The orange hat wearing one said with a smirk. "Much."

"Shut up Ace," The green haired girl said. "That being said your welcome to join us," She said looking at Ruby with a welcoming smile.

Ruby looked at the team for a moment before a smile came across her face.

"Ok," She said and she made her way to the four older students.

 **MANL**

Weiss was currently walking out the classroom with an upset look on her face. She was an heiress. She had gone to the best school, been trained by the best teachers and come from a family that were the owners of biggest Dust company in all the four kingdoms.

With all that she thought, no she _knew_ that she deserved to be the leader her own team. But instead Ruby, a _child_ that got into the school on some fluke was the leader. It made no sense! So in her mind it was simple. Opzin had made a mistake. Now she needed to prove it.

"Hey guys have you seen Ruby anywhere." Weiss looked up to see Yang who was talking with JPRN, with Blake right beside her. She was walking slightly behind them.

"Sorry Yang I haven't seeing her since class." Jaune answered with a shrug.

"Did something happen?" Pyrrha asked.

"I don't know, and that's what worries me." Yang said. The blonde looked up to see Weiss walking passed them. "Hey Weiss! Have you seen Ruby by any chance?" The brawler asked her.

"No." Weiss answered bluntly, ignoring her classmates. There was an edge in her voice.

Jaune narrowed his eyes suspiciously, he had rembered how she had treated Ruby in class and Ruby giving chase after the heiress when class ended. But he wouldn't say anything. It wasn't his place.

'Oh Ruby I hope you're okay.' Yang thought anxiously.

(Cafeteria)

As they exited the line with their food on their plates as they noticed that there was some kind of tension in the air.

"What with everyone?" Pyrrha asked noticing the other students having looks of shock and surprise on their faces.

"I think there the commotion." Ren said as he followed the line of site of the students. The others traced his look to see a table with five students.

"Who are those guys?" Yang asked.

Pyrrha looked at the table until her eyes landed on one of them. Her eyes widened as she recognized him.

"That's Portgas D. Ace!" She said almost shouting.

"You know that guy." Jaune asked looking at his partner.

"Well not in person, but he's a big deal where I come from." The red haired amazon explained.

"Why."

"He single handedly beat a Death Stalker with one punch while he was at Sanctum." Pyrrha explained. He was really young when he did it.

"Really?!" Jaune asked in surprise. That guy had beaten what took him and 3 others to do when he was younger then, them!

"That so cool!" Nora exclaimed. "Did he try to ride it!?" She asked.

(Thump!)

The group turned to look over at the table once again. They saw the topic of their discussion with his face in his food unmoving. His hand still in the same position with a fork in it.

"Oh my Oum is he okay!" Ruby shouted as she sat next to Menma, who just shrugged off.

"Don't worry about it, this is a normal thing." Menma explained as he continued stuffing his face. Nozomi sighed at the display of her teammate, while laxus continued eating.

"Really?" Ruby asked in concern looking at the A of MANL.

"Yeah," Menma reassured. "In fact. …3…2…1," Just as he finished counting down Ace lifted up his head and inhaled deeply.

"Fell asleep," Ace muttered.

"Seriously!" Ruby exclaimed. Ace looked over at her for a brief moment. Then he looked straight and burped loudly.

"I give that a 7," Menma muttered. Then he took a swig of his drink. He swallowed and burped loudly.

"Ok that one was better," Ace admitted. "8,"

"Why thank you," Menma said.

"Will you two quit it!" Nozomi said bopping them both on the head. "Be a better example for your undercalssmen!" She scolded pointing to Ruby who was, drinking a carton of milk. She finished and looked straight. Then she burped even louder than Menma.

"Oh nice one!" Menma said clapping along with Ace.

"Definite 10," Ace agreed. Ruby blushed lightly and grinned bashfully at the praise.

'I'm too late,' Nozomi cried mentally. 'She's already been _infected_!'

"Ruby!"

Ruby looked up to see Yang heading over to her along with the rest of her team and JNPR

"Friends off yours." The N of MANL asked.

"Yeah!" Ruby said excitedly. "Those are my friends and my sister," She said looking up at Nozomi. "Hey guys come over here!" Ruby waving at them. "I mean if that's ok?" She asked looking over at Menma.

"Yeah we got the room," Menma said easily.

Both (R)WBY and JNPR looked around noticing how everyone was staring at them as they walked over to the table. It was a little unnerving.

"Well if Ruby's okay with them, they must be cool." Yang shrugged as she headed over to her sister. The others seemd to pick up there pace at the statement.

"Where've you been Rubes?" Yang asked as she sat across from her mixed haired sister. "I was looking for you after class ended." Yang explained.

"I'm fine Yang, I accidentally bumped into someone" Ruby explain leaving out the conversion with Weiss. She looked over at her partner before quickly looking away. Menma eyed her lazily before looking over at Weiss and going back to his food. But as he did so he nudged Ruby gently.

Ruby looked up at the spikey haired boy he winked at her with a grin and continued eating. She smiled lightly rembering the conversation they had in the halls.

"Anyways, I want you to meet my new friends." Ruby said excitedly. She opened her arms out and presented her new friends.

"Laxus," She introduced. Laxus gave a lazy wave as he sat the drink in his hand down.

"Nozomi," She presented next. Nozomi gave a light wave and a warm smile.

"Ace," She pointed to the boy. He opened his mouth to say something. But then promptly fell face first into his food again.

"And Menma!" She greeted the last one with extra excitement as he made a pose. He crossed his arms and gave a feral grin

Yang looks at her sister with a blank expression "...You made friend's, by yourself."

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "…Yes…,"

"…I'm so proud of you!" Yang said as tears came down her face.

"Yang." Ruby groaned giving her sister an annoyed look.

"Wassup," Menma greeted stretching his hand out.

"Pleased to meet you." She shook Menma's hand before a sultry grin spread across her face. "Maybe later, the two of us could _Yang_ it out."

Menma snickered and replied, "Sure just call for me when you're ready."

"Wait minute what's happening." Nozomi asked anxiously.

"So in terms of what we could do," Menma asked, "How do you feel about pranks?"

"Now you're talking," Yang said with a wide grin. "What do you have in mind."

"Oh my Soul King there's another one." Nozomi whispered in despair.

"Ah hello I'm Jaune." Jaune greeted.

"P-Pyrrha." Pyrrha said.

"Blake."

"Ren."

"Nora!" Nora greeted. She zipped over to Ace and poked him. She kept poking until suddenly he woke up once again and looked around. "Quick question," The ginger haired titan said. "Did you really kill a Death Stalker with one punch, was it with fire, is that your semblance, how do you use it, can you _breathe_ fire?!" Nora asked Ace rapidly.

"Yes, sort of, kinda, in lots of ways and no," Ace said answering her questions in order. "But Laxus can do with his power." Ace said pointing to the scared blonde.

"Is that true?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah!" Ruby said with stars in her eyes. "He showed it earlier! He breathes _lightning!"_

"Really!" Nora asked. She zipped over to the empty seat on Laxus's left and looked up at him with stars in her eyes.

"Does your breath leave smoke, why are so big, how much can you lift, what music are you listening to,"

Laxus blinked at the tiny girl. "What?"

"Oh cool you are listening to me," Nora said. So since we have similar abilities you wanna be partners!" She asked. "OH! We can be THUNDER BUDDIES!" She said as her mind began going into hyperdrive.

Laxus blinked at the tiny girl again. "...What?"

"Yeah and we can start our own crime fighting agency!" Nora continued. "I'll be the cool laid back one who always gets the girl while you'll be the dark mysterious one who occasionally gets the girl but they usually turn out to be bad guys!" She explained. "It's PERFECT! I'll start making the t-shirts!"

Laxus blinked one last time. "…WHAT!?"

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." Weiss said introducing herself with a smirk. These were older students and could prove helpful in her future endeavors.

"Cool." Menma said, not noticing her reaction to his nonchalant greeting at her title. He turned to Ruby "By the way Ruby, what class do you have next." Menma asked.

"Mrs. Goodwitch, combat class." Ruby said.

"Oh you got Glynda." Menma said,

"Don't you mean Mrs. Goodwitch." Weiss asked shaking off the feeling from being blown off.

"Glynda." Menma said again "And that's good news."

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"Because my fellow leader." Menma began, making Weiss flinch. "Every year a group of upperclassmen are appointed as assistants to Glynda's freshmen class," He explained. The freshmen get the chance to face the team in different battle scenarios, you know one on one, two on two, three on three, two on one etc. And even a whole team against one of the members." Menma continued. "Or even the entire upper classmen team vs on freshmen student,"

"Wow that's sounds awesome!" Ruby said excited, with everyone agreeing with her. Well minus Jaune who wasn't looking forward to the last one especially.

"Well it would if not for what happens to the team or student with the worst performance." Nozomi said, confusing the younger students.

"What do you mean by performance?" Blake asked.

"Ms. Goodwitch grades the students on their combat prowess, every week" Nozomi explained. "And whoever does the worst in the class that week gets a one on one tutorial with her on Saturday for 3 hours," She finished. "It isn't fun,"

"Just ask Menma," Ace snickered. "He did Saturday tutorials the most," Ace said with a smirk. "The first one was the funniest,"

"Screw you I lasted longer against those guys then anyone else." Menma growled.

"And how well did that work for you." Ace asked with a smug look.

"..."

"Well." Yang asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Menma said quickly looking away.

"Hey um Menma," Jaune called gaining the older teens attention. "Do you know who the assistant team is this year?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah," Menma answered. "And guess what. Amongst their year their considered the strongest team," Menma explained. "We've been on missions with them and their pretty ruthless to their enemies," He added. "They don't know the meaning of holding back,"

"Y-you don't say." Jaune said weakly.

"Who are they?" Ren asked.

"Well one of them is a pretty cool guy, he's actually really awesome," Menma explained. "The rest consist of a muscle head, a cheapskate, and a book worm."

"Ace smack him" Nozomi said.

(Slap)

"Ow!" Menma rubbed his head "Really Ace." Menma asked looking over at his partner.

"Hey I got the chance and I went for it." The orange hat teen smirked.

"You guys are the strongest team of your year!" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Yep!" Menma said. "That makes me the strongest leader!" Ruby looked up at Menma with stars in her eyes.

"So we're all going to face you guys." Jaune said.

"Don't worry about it my young leader, I won't go all out when we fight." Menma said to Jaune's relief. "Maybe," And Jaune was back to panic mode. Then thought occurred to the blond squire.

"Wait how do you know I'm a leader?" He asked.

"Just feels right," Menma said with a smile. Jaune looked over at his upperclassmen and felt a little pride. "Also Ruby told me," And there went Jaune's pride. "And hey if you ever need any advice or anything just come to me." Menma said.

"Thank you." Jaune said with a smile.

"Anytime," Menma said with nice guy pose. "Besides helping out younger students might actually get me some leniency for the assignments I turn in late," He continued. Nozomi proceeded to smack him upside the head.

"Even upper classmates, have bad leaders." Weiss grumbled.

"Weiss!" Ruby admonished in an attempt to take charge of her team thought from the glare Weiss gave her it wasn't working. She flinched back at the hate and hostility behind the glare. She almost moved back but stopped when she felt a hand on her back. She looked up to see Menma giving her an encouraging smile. Doesn't mean she would give up.

"That's no way to talk to an, upper classmen," Ruby continued regaining her bearings thanks to Menma.

"Whatever you dunce," Weiss scoffed. "Why should I listen to you anyway?"

"Because I'm your leader," Ruby said fiercely.

"By a fluke," Weiss retorted. The other freshman at the table admonished the girl for her words. None of them had seen the edge that had entered the eyes of Ace, Nozomi, and Laxus though it had left as quickly as it came.

"I'm not wrong," Weiss sniffed hotly. "I don't see how Ozpin could pick her or him as a leader over me," She said looking at Jaune and Ruby. Jaune looked down dejectedly. Ruby put on a brave face but Menma could see her clenching and unclenching her fists. Not in anger, just in sadness at the hurtful words from her partner.

"Well clearly Ozpin saw something in them that he didn't see in you." Ace said nonchalantly as he put a piece of meat into his mouth.

"What did you say." Weiss hissed. All eyes were on her and Ace now.

"I'm just saying, the man chose them over you," Ace said. "And the man is a, renowned huntsmen across the four kingdoms," He continued. "Yet you, a teenage girl, think you know more than him,"

"What's that supposed to mean." She said angrily.

"Hey what if we all just relax an-" Ruby began only for Ace to interrupt her.

"I'm saying that with the way your parading all high and mighty I wonder if _you're the_ one that got in on a, fluke," Ace said. "Or maybe it was because the spoiled princess payed her way in," Ace drawled. "Unlike those who fought and earned their spots here,"

"H-How dare you," Weiss hissed.

"Just stating what I see," Ace shrugged. "And so far, you haven't done anything to make me believe otherwise,"

All, was silent at the table. None of the freshmen dared to say a word. M(A)NL remained silent as well but they were far more relaxed.

"That's it I challenge you to a battle!" Weiss scowled.

Ace's smirk never left his face. "Okay then. Ice Queen." The A of MANL responded.

Weiss's face was turning red out of rage. "You're just-" She began. She didn't finish the sentence however. She let out a frustrated screech and stormed off.

"I'm so sorry for her behavior." Ruby apologized quickly looking up at Menma. "And I apologize for what she said," Ruby was nervous. "I'm sure she'll come around," She said weakly.

She didn't want her new friends to steer clear of her because of Weiss. But Weiss was her partner for better or worse. So she would stick by her even if the heiress hated her.

Menma eyed her critically. Then he reached out and patted her head and gave a small smile.

"You truly are a good person Ruby Rose," He said softly. Ruby felt herself blush once again as she looked up at her upperclassman.

"Thank you," She said meekly poking her fingers together.

"Well as much as I would love to continue to see Menma flirt," Ace drawled. Ruby's face turned completely red while Menma's merely raised an eyebrow. "I have to get ready for the last class of the day and put Ice Queen in her place," He got up and began to walk away. But in the middle of him walking he fell over.

"Oh gosh is he ok?!" Jaune asked in alarm.

"Yeah he's just sleeping," Menma answered.

"He fell asleep walking?!"

 **MANL**

"Hello and welcome to combat class," Glynda Goodwitch greeted as all of the freshmen sat in the bleacher. "I am Professor Goodwitch, and I'll be you instructor," She then turned to the 4 students in the arena with her. "This is team MANL and they will be my assistants this year,"

MANL looked up at the freshmen surrounding them. Menma gave them a savage grin as he spun a kunai on his finger, Ace tipped his hat up slightly as he gave them an easy smile his other hand was covered in flames, Nozomi gave the students a welcoming smile and waved though it was hard to take seriously when she had her hand on the hilt of her weapon, Laxus looked bored, it was hard to tell if he was paying attention with the earphones on his head. Though if you looked close enough you could make out small wisps of electricity dancing around him occasionally.

"This team will help me by showing you all what it's like to fight in different scenarios, such as two on two, a whole team against one person etc." The blonde professor explained. "Now as it is the first day if anyone would like to challenge them or anyone else please go ahead,"

"I would like to challenge Ace to a one on one match," Weiss spoke up.

"Are you sure," Glynda asked.

"Positive." Weiss answered easily.

Glynda eyed the white haired girl critically. "Very well, please come down so we can begin." Glynda finally answering.

M(A)NL turned to exit the arena. Menma stopped at the edge. "Ace." He called without turning around.

"Yeah." The orange hat wearing boy responded.

"Remember what the goal is here," He said cryptically.

"Ok" Ace responded.

"But," The spikey haired boy continued. "You can have fun with it,"

Ace's smirk grew slightly.

"Aye aye captain,"

Weiss made her way down and stood on the other side of the ring. She pulled out Myrtenaster and got into her stance. Glaring at Ace the hole time.

Ace just continued smirking as he pulled out his two guns. He slung one lazily over his shoulder while pointing the other one over at Weiss.

"Ready," Glynda called. Weiss activated a glyph, while Ace cocked his guns.

…

…

…

"Begin!"

 **(Bakusō Yume Uta by Diggy-Mo)**

 **(Yotei chou wa o kechirasu NOISE iru you ni katto niramu gankou)** It shows Menam interacting with Ruby and Jaune from running from looking at Ruby as she plays with one of his kunai only for it to blow up covering them in soot to talking to Jaune shaking him relentlessly as he panics about something.

 **(Shinobikonda GARAGE de yumemiteta ano koro to kawaranu HEART)** It changes to Ace interacting with Yang and Weiss from saying something to Weiss that causes her to look irritated to playing a videogame with Yang as they both begin pressing down harder on the controls.

 **(Sou kyou to onaji asu nante koneeze ore binkan ni bakusou)** It changes to Nozomi interacting with Blake and Pyrrha from talking to Pyrrha about something as they both compare swords to her and Blake gripping hands trying to overpower each other as they both try to get the last copy of a book.

 **(Utau shinzou kanaderu BEAT ikiteiru tashikana akashi o)** It changes to Laxus interacting with Ren and Nora from trying out one of Ren's pancakes to looking down in irritation at a T-shirt nora forced on him as she wears a similar shirt with them both saying thunder buddies while Menma, Ace, Jaune, and Yang laugh comically.

 **(Te nishite ha ushinatte)** It shows Menma with a spikey haired blonde teen turned away from him a bit farther away.

 **(Te nishite ha ushinatte)** It changes to show Ace with a boy with a Straw hat turned away from him further away.

 **(Utsurou toki no naka de hitoshirezu namida shita yoru mo)** It shows Ozpin and his Faculty as they look over the school from Ozpins office. It focuses in on Ozpin as he takes a sip from his mug.

 **(Subete wa koko ni atte)** Nozomi slides in looking left as thirteen thirteen numbers appears, with shadows of people with glowing eyes.

 **(Subete ga tada jibun de** ) It changes too Laxus sliding in looking to the right as the sign of a certain guild appears.

 **(Sousa mada ikeru hazu daro)** It shows MANL on ahead at a horde of grimm. As one they charge in.

 **(Kegarenaki hikari ga yamiyo o tsuranuite)** It shows Menma as he begins throwing his knives before leaping into the air charging a spiraling ring and pushing it into the horde destroying all the ones near him.

 **(Kono toki ga towa dato ima inochi ga sakenderu)** It shows Ace as he rides on a board burning all of the grimm with the back burner before he stops and begins spinning creating a fire tornado consuming every grimm as it gets bigger. He stops and tips his hat with a smirk.

 **(Hora kokoro no oku ni itsumo kimi ga utsuru yo)** Nozomi unleashes her blade and she disappears and reappears multiple time before stopping and sheathing her sword as multiple grimm fall apart.

 **(Mamorubeki shinjitsu o tada daite yukunda)** Laxus is shown next as he bites into a piece of Dust and lightning begins coursing through him. He takes a deep inhale and unleashed a beam of lightning from his mouth destroying all the grimm in his path. Suddenly two blurs appear.

 **(Kurikaesu mainichi no aranami ni nomaretemo)** Ruby appears as she slices a medium sized Nevermore in half. It switches to Weiss as she creates multiple glyphs causing ice spike to appear and destroy multiple grimm.

 **(Mada yume kara samenu oretachi wa koko ni iru)** Yang jumps down creating a fiery explosion destroying multiple Grimm while Blake speeds around taking out any that she missed.

 **(Itsumo kikoetekuru nakamatachi no koe ga)** Pyrrha is taking out every grimm that charge at her while Jaune clumsily falls over but manages to chop a beowolves head off.

 **(Kodoku wo furiharau youni machi no kaze no naka)** It shows Ren as he leaps into the air shooting down at the grimm before Nora passes him as she slams her hammer into the earth causing a shockwave scattering the grimm.

 **(Tada ikushikanaisa)** It shows Roman as he leans on his cane with the White Fang behind him along with a pair of golden eyes looking down ominously.

 **(Shinjita ikizama o aa)**  
It shows Menma getting up as his teammates along with the freshmen appearing around him as they all get ready to go too battle again.

* * *

 **I want to give special thanks to Drag0n5on helping me with Opening and Ending, amazing guy. Well hopefully I don't take to much well Merry Christmas and see you next Year!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone I have returned, sorry that I took a long time but I had problems with my life that just didn't stop bothering, if it wasn't one thing then and other and other. It just took a lot of my time, oh well what can you do, life is just a drag. Well enough of me let's get to the story.**

* * *

(Sparring Room)

Weiss was currently taking a stance steady, with confidence that she would win. Ace was making a lazy stance with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Hey Menma was it wise to accept what Ace asked you." Nozomi asked at her leader.

Menma was just slugging, "Don't worry about it Nozomi." He simply said.

"Yeah but the whole reason were here is too help the freshmen to get better, not to hulmated them." She said.

Menma stay quiet before he laid slouch in his seat "Nozomi unlike us none of this freshmen have ever face people stronger than themselves." He said before he smirks "besides Ace knows what he's doing." He said.

Ace and Weiss stood across from each other, anticipating the start of the match. Ace draws out a marker rubbing with his boot. And make a circle, around him.

"I wanna make this fun, so I'll only stay in this circle." Ace handicapped himself for more entertainment. Weiss seemed very offended by the gesture.

"Are you saying I'm so weak that I'm not worth your time!" Weiss shouted at him in rage. To lower himself to give her a possible chance in winning was very demeaning and insulting to her skills.

"Hey you said it not me." Ace smirks. At her angry face.

"Begin!" Glynda instructed, a small bell chiming for them to start. Not a moment sooner, Weiss rushes at him with the help of her glyphs. As the battle begins.

 **(Cue THE DAY by Porno Graffitti)**

 **(Shizukesa ga shimikomu yō de iki o tometa gozen goji)** Menma is kneeling and slowly gets up. Ace, Nozomi, and Laxus slowly walk up next to him. The four of them look outward.

 **(** **Hijō kaidan de tsume o kamu asu wa docchi da?)** It reveals that they are looking over a cliff an infestation of Grimm.

 **(THE DAY HAS COME!)** It shows them one by one as they reach for their respective weapons.

 **(Instumental)** The word MANL appears.

 **(Guitar instrumental)** It shows the members of team MANL, RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and CRDL one by one in various poses.

 **(Keshite akenai yoru mo furitsuzukete yamanai ame mo)** It shows Menma as he walks around the school with a far off look on his face.

 **(Kono rokudemo nai sekai ni wa aru nda yob)** He walks passed Ace who is sitting down as he looks at his hat before putting it on.

 **(Sukoshi mo hen de wa nai no madoromi ni ashi o torareteru)** It shows Nozomi as she looks off the cliff at Beacon before turning to look at Laxus.

 **(Anata o semete iru wake ja nai nda yob)** Laxus is seen laying in the grass with his eyes closed before he slowly opens them.

 **(Hitori kūsō ni asobu)** It shows Menma and Ace back to back. A silhouette of two boys one that looks like Menma with blond hair and another with a small scar on his cheek behind them.

 **(Soko de omoiegaita koto made)** It changes to Nozomi and Laxus. Behind Nozomi shadows of thirteen people with purple glowing eyes and behind Laxus is a strange symbol.

 **(Hajiru no kai?)** It shows Roman as a pair of yellow eyes appear behind him.

 **(Instrumental)** The team smirks and splits off.

 **(Karamiau meikyū meikyū soredemo yuku to iu no?)** It shows Nozomi as she takes a stance and in one swift move moves across the field and unleashes her sword taking out multiple Grimm while Laxus begins having a punching contest with a large Beringal that gets faster and faster.

 **(Chīsaki tabibito ga kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne)** It shows Menma and Ace moving around the field wildly as they burn or cut through Grimm of all sizes. They both leap up and smash the head of a Nevermore with their feet at they make a dynamic entry pose on either side. Both of them with wild grins on their faces.

 **(Yuku ate mo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW!)** Nora is on Magnhild as she looks forward with a smile and launches forward. Ren appears next and spins rapidly with stormflower out before aiming forward.

 **(Hontō wa kowain ja nai no?)** Jaune is seen falling forward before being caught by Pyrrha as she leaps forward. Yang shoots Ember Celica behind her to launch herself forward.

 **(Fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga)** Blake is seen swinging by as she take a slash before Weiss zips by in her fighting stance. Roses gather and Ruby appears from them as she slashes with Crescent Rose

 **(Kaete yukeru sa)** It shows Laxus running before changing to Nozomi as she lifts her sword and then Ace as he heats up his body and finally Menma thrusting an open palm forward.

 **(THE DAY HAS COME!)** It shows Menma's hand with Spiraling sphere activated before changing to Ace's fist covered in fire then to Nozomi's hand holding her sword and finally Laxus's fist covered in lightning.

 **(Instrumental)** It shows team MANL in fighting stances along with the other students from beacon.

Not a moment sooner, Weiss rushes at him with the help of her glyphs.

She launched a thrust aiming at his head, but he tilted his head to the side to dodge it. "Wow your slow." He said.

Jumping back to avoid a swing from his gun, he use both hands to fire fricely as making Weiss dodge the bullets, Ace stops firing as it looks he runs out, "Hey I have to know do you even how to fight, because your not that good." Ace said.

"Be quiet!" She yelled she fire a glyph at his feet.

Ace looks at this and sees his feet on ice "Ooh touch nerve there, that only means that I'm right." Ace said smugly.

She grow at that delinquent said, as she presses the offense to try and take advantages to land a hit at his body, it goes unsuccessful as each attack gets blocked by his guns.

She was caught off guard when he throws his guns in the air and grabbed the wrist of her sword arm with his left hand, keeping her close with no way to escape his strong grip.

 **"Fire Fist."**

His fist heats up his fist, he quickly throws a jab to her abdomen, knocking the wind out of her and blowing her away from him. Ace grabs his guns and melts the ice.

Weiss was sent back to her starting point as she laid on the ground in pain while holding her stomach. She was on the verge of emptying her stomach contents just from the jab.

'Why does it hurt so much!? Aura was supposed to protect my body from physical injury. Yet I felt like I took the full force of it.' she thought as she struggles to stand up.

Ace looks at her struggle and grabs his guns "Hey Schnee. And I'm going to give you a head count few seconds to get up, since you're new to pain." Ace said mockingly.

Weiss managed to pick herself back up and stare at Ace with narrowed eyes. She could not let this delinquent, win.

Switching to the red dust on her rapier, Weiss lets loose a stream of flames towards Ace. Ace couldn't help but grin at her. He puts his guns back and open his palm, and close it making the fire vanished. Surprise everyone in the room, the only clam ones were Glayda and M(A)NL that's only because they knew what going to happen already.

"Sorry but it ends here" Ace said, as he opens his hands again. **"Firefly Light"** Ace said as creates many small, glowing greenish yellow fireballs that float around Weiss. He then tilt his hat down **"Fiery Doll."** Ace said as sends them all flying into the target all at once, burning them up and exploding.

She thrown to a wall hitting it and collapsed to the ground. A buzzing sound was heard as the match ended with Ace victorious.

"And the winner is Portgas D. Ace." Glynda announced.

"Hey did Weiss just got play, during this match?" Yang asked, surprise at what happens not only did Weiss lost but she got humiliated during the hole thing.

"Not only that but he didn't even got hit once." Jaune said. Ruby watch her partner what happen, she could only tight her hands.

Weiss was trying to figure out what just happened, she lost against Ace didn't make sense, that delinquent kept playing around with her, how could she lose. She saw Ace walk towards her with his hat shadowing his eyes.

"Huh guess you weren't so elite after all." Ace said with a cocky yet condescending tone. "Some advice, Schnee.. for the future next time, why don't you remember your place like everyone else and don't waste my time." Ace said but with a narrow look. As he walks away. And sit next to his team and puts his hat over his face.

Leaving Weiss stunned she lost. Not only she lost but was humiliated by upper classmate. She couldn't believe it. All her hard work, and was considered a waste of time by this person.

Weiss didn't respond. She simply sat down and looked down. Ruby reached out to put her hand on her shoulder but Blake stopped her.

Her eyes conveyed the message not now. Ruby seemed to understand and decided to listen for now. She would show her support when she needed to. Ruby then changed her focus to the next match. Everyone else did the same thing.

She went back to her seat while Ruby was worried about her teammate, Menma eyes were critical on both of them "still better than my first year." He thought as he as the bell rings him

"Hey guys I meet up at the dorms." Menma said.

"Just don't take to long." Nozomi said knowing what he was going to do.

"Yeah I know." Without a second thought he rushed were both teams RWBY and JNPR were sitting and grab Weiss hand. "Hey! What are you doing-" Weiss was unable to finish as Menma pulls them.

"Gotta borrow her, be back later!" He said quickly as he dragged Weiss away from the classroom.

(Balcony)

Menma just rush to a balcony and shoves Weiss in the place "What was that for!" Weiss demand to Menma as he closes the door.

"Hey calm down I just want to talk to you." Menma said putting his hands on his pockets.

Weiss put her hands on her waist "why so you can rub in that I lost." She said angrily.

"I don't care about that." Menma said as he show no facial expressions, "came to ask you how you feel." Menma asked.

"Excuse me?" Weiss ask.

"Well you took quite a beating from Ace." Menma said as he walks to the bench and sits down "and he hulmated it you badly." He said, making Weiss clenched her arms with her hands as Menma continue "I mean it was just so bad almost as someone just made you feel like like you don't belong here after all your hard work." Menma said. Leaving Weiss speechless not knowing what to say she expected for him to say something different.

Menma looks at the sunset before saying "Weiss do you ever heard of man called Sakumo."

"No I haven't." She answer truthfully.

Menma just scoff "Not surprise there professional Huntestman don't even bother to speak about him." Menma said before he began to speak "Sakumo was a famous and powerful person who, during his lifetime, held fame that was said to overshadow even the strongest Huntestman of the four kingdoms." Menma explain.

"But one day him and his team were sent on a mission of great importance to kingdom. When his team-mates' lives were endangered, Sakumo chose to abandon the mission in order to save them. The impact of the mission's failure caused Sakumo to be vilified by the, the kingdom, and even those he had saved. Dishonoured, Sakumo fell into a deep depression, which caused his abilities to suffer as a result. Eventually, he committed suicide, and later was buried in the Cemetery." Menma said in disgust, shocking Weiss what he said.

"While his good for nothing teammates had believe he was a failure, I think he was a true hero." Menma said "Sure I mean, those that break the written and unwritten rules are deemed trash... but be that as it may... Those that would disregard their comrades so easily are even worse than trash. And those who don't have the decency to respect the memories of their comrades are the worst." Menma said as he finally turn to her.

"Weiss, Ruby has done everything in her power to help you so far. Sure she two years younger than everyone but she truly does try to keep with all of you, she even apologized to me for after you started a fight against Ace, even after everything you said to her, she's still willing to stand by your side Weiss." Menma said.

Weiss was shocked by this, after she said she was a mistake Ruby was still willing to put up with her, she felt shame flow through her.

She was out of her thoughts when she felt Menma hand on her shoulder.

Menma gave her a gentle smiled at her. "Don't blame youself so much Weiss. I know deep down, your not all the bad of a person and just beacuse your not leader it doesn't mean that you could help Ruby to be make her better, I mean that's why you her partner after all to watch each other side." He said.

He started walking away from the balcony to go back inside. "I've said what I felt you needed to hear so I'll be going back to my dorm." He waved at her from over his shoulder.

"Hey Menma!" Weiss called out as he stopped a few steps away from the door. "Thank you." She said.

Menma looks at her with a smile "anytime Weiss." He said as he leaves.

Weiss looks at him as he leaves and think what Menma has said "partners." She whispers.

(Dorms)

It was late into the night when Weiss returned to her dorm. She opened the door and noticed that everyone was asleep, with Blake curled up in her sheets, Yang spread out and snoring slightly, and Ruby's bed lit up behind the blankets. Weiss walked up and moved the blanket that was covering her bed tent. Ruby was sleeping as well, with notes, papers and books surrounding her, a pencil in her hand, and an empty coffee cup to the side.

Weiss was amazed by her leader's determination. Feeling a little guilty for what she was about to do, Weiss cleared her throat and shook Ruby gently to wake her up. Ruby did wake up, but began to flail a little in surprise when she saw Weiss in front of her.

"Weiss! I-I was studying, and then I fell asleep! I'm sorry…" Ruby was stopped by Weiss placing her on her mouth and shushing her.

Weiss placed her hand in Ruby's mouth and placed a finger on her own, telling the scythe user to quiet down. As she let go of her leader's mouth the heiress smiled at her before turning back to Ruby and looked at the empty coffee cup.

"How do you take your coffee?" She asked

Ruby was a little confused by the sudden question. "I…I don't…"

"Answer the question!" Weiss exclaimed quietly.

"Uh, cream and five sugars!" Ruby answered hurriedly.

"Don't move." Weiss sighed, she disappeared for a second before slowly raising the cup that was now refilled with coffee once more towards the hooded girl. "Here..."

Ruby looked at the cup for a brief moment, but eventually smiled and accepted the drink from her. "Thanks."

As the heiress continued to watch Ruby drink up more of the coffee, she than began to look apologetic that sort of shocked Ruby very much since it wasn't often that she'd be able to see her like this. "Ruby, I'm sorry for saying you don't have what it takes to be a leader. From what I see now, you have what it takes and then some. I'll admit that I was a little upset that you were chosen as leader instead of me and thought you weren't taking it seriously because of how you were acting today. Just know now, that I'll be best teammate that you'll ever have."

Ruby's smile grew widely, already accepting her apology. "Thanks Weiss, and I'm sorry too."

"Apology accepted..." Weiss nodded, turning her attention away before getting a good glimpse of her school work. "Good luck studying." Weiss encouraged her as she slowly leveled down, but eventually popped right back up looking at her paper before pointing at the third problem Ruby answered. "That's wrong by the way." She stated with a slight grin on her face with a sudden cutesy giggle.

As the heiress went down to her bed beneath Ruby's, she paused and came back a little. "And Ruby?"

"Yes Weiss?" Ruby asked.

Weiss smiled, now allowing herself to be more open towards her newest comrade. "I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." With that she had gotten into her bed and closed her eyes.

Ruby smiled at the moment they had shared just now and got back to work on her homework.

(Beacon Tower)

Currently Ozpin was watching how team MANL interact with the freshman team He gave small smile as he walks to the window "it definitely will be a interesting year." He said as kept watching the school from afar.

 **(Bakusō Yume Uta by Diggy-Mo)**

 **(Yotei chou wa o kechirasu NOISE iru you ni katto niramu gankou)** It shows Menam interacting with Ruby and Jaune from running from looking at Ruby as she plays with one of his kunai only for it to blow up covering them in soot to talking to Jaune shaking him relentlessly as he panics about something.

 **(Shinobikonda GARAGE de yumemiteta ano koro to kawaranu HEART)** It changes to Ace interacting with Yang and Weiss from saying something to Weiss that causes her to look irritated to playing a videogame with Yang as they both begin pressing down harder on the controls.

 **(Sou kyou to onaji asu nante koneeze ore binkan ni bakusou)** It changes to Nozomi interacting with Blake and Pyrrha from talking to Pyrrha about something as they both compare swords to her and Blake gripping hands trying to overpower each other as they both try to get the last copy of a book.

 **(Utau shinzou kanaderu BEAT ikiteiru tashikana akashi o)** It changes to Laxus interacting with Ren and Nora from trying out one of Ren's pancakes to looking down in irritation at a T-shirt nora forced on him as she wears a similar shirt with them both saying thunder buddies while Menma, Ace, Jaune, and Yang laugh comically.

 **(Te nishite ha ushinatte)** It shows Menma with a spikey haired blonde teen turned away from him a bit farther away.

 **(Te nishite ha ushinatte)** It changes to show Ace with a boy with a Straw hat turned away from him further away.

 **(Utsurou toki no naka de hitoshirezu namida shita yoru mo)** It shows Ozpin and his Faculty as they look over the school from Ozpins office. It focuses in on Ozpin as he takes a sip from his mug.

 **(Subete wa koko ni atte)** Nozomi slides in looking left as thirteen numbers appears, with shadows of people with glowing purple eyes.

 **(Subete ga tada jibun de)** It changes too Laxus sliding in looking to the right as the sign of a certain guild appears.

 **(Sousa mada ikeru hazu daro)** It shows MANL on ahead at a horde of grimm. As one they charge in.

 **(Kegarenaki hikari ga yamiyo o tsuranuite)** It shows Menma as he begins throwing his knives before leaping into the air charging a spiraling ring and pushing it into the horde destroying all the ones near him.

 **(Kono toki ga towa dato ima inochi ga sakenderu)** It shows Ace as he rides on a board burning all of the grimm with the back burner before he stops and begins spinning creating a fire tornado consuming every grimm as it gets bigger. He stops and tips his hat with a smirk.

 **(Hora kokoro no oku ni itsumo kimi ga utsuru yo)** Nozomi unleashes her blade and she disappears and reappears multiple time before stopping and sheathing her sword as multiple grimm fall apart.

 **(Mamorubeki shinjitsu o tada daite yukunda)** Laxus is shown next as he bites into a piece of Dust and lightning begins coursing through him. He takes a deep inhale and unleashed a beam of lightning from his mouth destroying all the grimm in his path. Suddenly two blurs appear.

 **(Kurikaesu mainichi no aranami ni nomaretemo** ) Ruby appears as she slices a medium sized Nevermore in half. It switches to Weiss as she creates multiple glyphs causing ice spike to appear and destroy multiple grimm.

 **(Mada yume kara samenu oretachi wa koko ni iru)** Yang jumps down creating a fiery explosion destroying multiple Grimm while Blake speeds around taking out any that she missed.

 **(Itsumo kikoetekuru nakamatachi no koe ga)** Pyrrha is taking out every grimm that charge at her while Jaune clumsily falls over but manages to chop a beowolves head off.

 **(Kodoku wo furiharau youni machi no kaze no naka)** It shows Ren as he leaps into the air shooting down at the grimm before Nora passes him as she slams her hammer into the earth causing a shockwave scattering the grimm.

 **(Tada ikushikanaisa)** It shows Roman as he leans on his cane with the White Fang behind him along with a pair of golden eyes looking down ominously.

 **(Shinjita ikizama o aa)**  
It shows Menma getting up as his teammates along with the freshmen appearing around him as they all get ready to go too battle again.

* * *

 **Before anyone yeah I know the chapter is not as good as the previous chapters, I normally get help on the writing department so yeah. But don't worry I tried my best to improve my writing, welp this was dark flacon saying peace out ✌.**


End file.
